hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Villains
Vandals Main article: Vandals A race of mutant, anthropomorphic animals from the planet Vandal, who also occupy the Blue Sentient planet. Unlike the Sark, the Vandals are driven by aggression and value strength gained through combat above all else. While the Sark conquer worlds, the Vandals loot and vandalize them, enslaving alien beings for their necessities. The position of Vandal Warlord is decided by a ritual (trial by combat) called Kio Hakoko, and even the slightest insult is settled through fighting. *'Captain Kalus' - A lion-like Vandal and Vandal Warlord. He uses a crossbow mounted on his right arm. He also has a wide assortment of spears, axes, and throwing projectiles. Kalus rules over the Vandals through intimidation and brute force, and considers humans and other races inferior. He is also shown to have aquaphobia and gets seasick easily. **'Fangore' - Kalus' vehicle, a chariot-like vehicle armed with a spear launcher on the front, as well as blades on the sides for sideswiping vehicles. During Uprising, the Fangore is upgraded to a form similar to the Tangler, with stronger armor, better agility, limbs for close combat, dual spear launchers, and a mechanical tail in the rear that doubles as a catapult. *'Krocomodo' - A crocodile-like Vandal. He planned to overthrow Kalus and take control of the Vandals as leader, but gives up when Kalus discovered his intentions. It was later revealed that his ancestors and Stanford's started the war between the Vandals and Sentients. He is also adaptable to water environments, though not as much as Sever. He was previously Kalus' second-in-command, but with Grimian being appointed to that position, he was demoted to third-in-command. **'Riptile' - Krocomodo's vehicle, armed with saw blades on the front and sides, extending limbs in the rear, as well as grappling cables and arrow launchers. It's also got a small afterburner for boosted jumps. *'Sever' - A shark-like Vandal. Sever has a keen sense of smell which allows him to detect life forms from a mile away, similar to Krocomodo's. However, he isn't very bright, especially since he often thinks about food. So far, he is the only Vandal on the team who has not tried to overthrow Kalus. In the Vandal Ocean, he leads a team of shark-beings like himself called the Aqua-Jaws, and can communicate with them using high-pitched screeches similar to a whale. **'Water Slaughter' - Sever's vehicle, which has rotating, razor-sharp jaws and can fire teeth-like projectiles. His vehicle can outmaneuver others in aquatic environments. *'Hatch' - A roach-like Vandal. It is shown that he is an expert in making crude electronics as well as poisons and chemicals, and is able to perform black magic. Hatch is capable of creating a magical aura with his antennas that makes him (and others) as he pleases invisible to insects. He is cowardly and sycophantic, and will not hesitate to grovel in the event of a new leader. **'Scarib' - Hatch's vehicle, a skeletal vehicle armed with a giant stinger tail and grappling cables. *'Grimian' - A gorilla-like Vandal who joins in Uprising. A brutal Vandal, he also wants to take over as Vandal Warlord. Unlike Hatch and Krocomodo, he will try to do so at any cost. After Kalus defeated him, he appointed Grimian to second-in-command. However, it turns out that Grimian is secretly working for Krytus. **'Prime Evil' - Grimian's vehicle, modeled like an oversized quadrunner or ATV, it has a nitro booster for cranked-up speed and power, with limbs to batter enemies into submission. It was also armed with a Red Sentient energy projector that could fire energy blasts and shields and he also carried a hand-held blaster version. Both were destroyed in combat with the SmashClaw, though it seems that Grimian got a replacement blaster from Krytus later in Fusion Confusion. Sark Main article: Sark A race of robots from the planet Sark, as well as occupying the Red Sentient planet. Their entire existence is based on logic and the conquest of other worlds. Currently, most of the Sark populace is under Red Sentient control, with Zemerik and Zug missing in action in Season 2. *'Zemerik' - The leader of the Sark with an Electric Whip for combat. He also has the ability to turn Red Zurk to his command, though Krytus can turn them back. Zemerik's head can operate independently when separated from his body. He emphasizes logic and considers organic beings inferior. Originally built to lead a Red Sark Army, Zemerik betrayed his master and had him locked away in the Krypt Zone, as well as imprisoning the other members of his team. Currently, he, Zug, and some Zurk are the only Sark not under Red Sentient control. In The Crimson One, it is revealed that Zemerik gained free will after Vert was sent back in time and uploaded a virus, which allowed Zemerik to betray Krytus and turn the Sark blue. Presently, he has no memory of Vert during that time (possibly due to a side effect of the virus). **'Zelix' - Zemerik's vehicle, which can deploy blades made from dark matter and project an Electro-Whip. *'Zug' - Zemerik's second in command. Zug is very strong and has three drill fingers on his left hand, but is somewhat slow-witted. Aside from Zemerik, Zug is the only Sark with free will. Like Stanford, Zug hates the planet Vandal. He was also the first Sark turned blue after Zemerik gains free will. **'Zendrill' - Zug's vehicle, which in addition to its massive drill and size, is armed with dark matter saw blades. *'Zurk' - Common and disposable minions for Zemerik amd later Krytus, they make up most of the Sark population. There are 2 types of Zurk: The Humanoid versions that drive the Zentners and the small wheeled versions, or Mini-Zurk, which roll about on their own. Generally, Zurk are mindless and will even destroy themselves if ordered to do so. **'Zentners' - The main vehicles of the Zurk, which are armed with retractable dark matter blades on the front (smooth when blue, spiked when red). Typically, any Zurk (including their vehicles) under Zemerik's command are blue. However, if a Red Sentient is nearby, control is overridden, upon which they turn red and use more aggressive tactics. *'Sark Sentries' - Small flying scout devices that patrol the Sark Homeworld in the first season and patrol for the Red Sentients in the second season. There are larger versions armed with blasters, used for hunting. *'Tors-10' - A mysterious and deranged Red Sark with no legs who was in control of the Colosseum Battle Zone. He called himself the "design master" of a Sark vehicle testing facility. Using a device that stimulates high levels of aggression, he forced the Vandals and the BF5 to fight against each other and their own teammates to determine which of their vehicles' designs was "worthy" of the superior beings he claimed to represent. He was ultimately destroyed when he initiated the Battle Zone's self-destruct sequence as a last resort. When confiding with Sage about it later, Vert was informed that Tors-10 might only be a minion working for an unknown threat even greater than the Sark and Vandals (likely the Red Sentients). Red Sentient 5 Main article: Red Sentient 5 The Red Sentient 5 'is Krytus' personal team, which is basically the Red Sentient equivalent of the Battle Force 5. It is possible that Sage had created the BF5 based on the RS5. Unlike the rest of the Red Sentient population, they were off-planet during the time Sage had used the Double-Helix Crystals to freeze the Red Sentients. Krytus's team was imprisoned by Zemerik, but later freed by Krytus once he escaped the Krypt Zone. Each member can form his/her own vehicle with special properties similar to BF5's. Their main shared weakness is through breaking their shells and releasing their life essences. *[[Krytus|'Krytus]](voiced by Brian Drummond) - Leader of the Red Sentient 5 and Sage's twin brother. Krytus possesses high amounts of strength, the ability to form blades from his hands, and can control the Sark and turn them Red. He created Zemerik to lead his army, until Zemerik turned on Krytus and imprisoned him in the Krypt Zone. Because they are twins, Krytus and Sage share a weak telepathic link, which Sage uses to locate him. Though physically stronger, his mental powers are weaker than Sage's. As the leader, he is Vert's counterpart. He also made "re-spawn" chambers for him and his team so that if any of them are destroyed in battle, they will revive in them. Krytus is probably the true villain behind the events of the entire series. *[[Kyrosys|'Kyrosys']](voiced by Mark Hildreth) - RS5's Artillery Expert. Kyrosys is an arrogant Red Sentient. He is also Stanford's counterpart. *[[Krylox|'Krylox']](voiced by Colin Murdock) - RS5's Strategic Tactical and Tech Support. Krylox is a large, hulking Red Sentient with incredible strength and the ability to duplicate himself. He is not very bright and prefers to solve all his problems by smashing things with his fists. His weakness is that if one duplicate is damaged, the other will be damaged in the same place as well. He is Sherman and Spinner's counterpart. *[[Kytren|'Kytren']](voiced by Michael Dobson) - RS5's Scout. Kytren is Zoom's counterpart. His blue sentient twin is Sol who appears in one episode. Unlike the other Red Sentients, he has a tendency to speak in brief sentence fragments, due to his savage nature. *[[Kyburi|'Kyburi']](voiced by Kathleen Barr) - RS5's Special Operations Officer. Kyburi is a female Red Sentient and Agura's counterpart. Short-tempered and cruel, she is Krytus's First Lieutenant and Hunter. She has the special ability to drain energy from machines and living beings. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Villains